


"I Couldn't Sleep"

by loveoverpride



Series: Prompts/Drabbles [3]
Category: Everlark - Fandom, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have been stuck on writing Everlark. This morning, while working on Obstinate vs Persistent, I saw this article (http://www.buzzfeed.com/morganshanahan/this-dad-makes-the-most-incredible-school-lunches-for-his-ki?bffb&utm_term=4ldqpgp#.arM1zRyoZ5) on Facebook. I immediately found my notebook and started jotting something down.  Below is what I came up with.</p>
    </blockquote>





	"I Couldn't Sleep"

**Author's Note:**

> I have been stuck on writing Everlark. This morning, while working on Obstinate vs Persistent, I saw this article (http://www.buzzfeed.com/morganshanahan/this-dad-makes-the-most-incredible-school-lunches-for-his-ki?bffb&utm_term=4ldqpgp#.arM1zRyoZ5) on Facebook. I immediately found my notebook and started jotting something down. Below is what I came up with.

The subtle chopping of a knife and shuffling of feet awoke Katniss.  She slowly glanced to her left. Her husband was not by her side. Whenever she startled herself out of the dream, or if someone needed her, he was always there.

Quickly investigating, she realized he was in neither child’s room. But a light near the kitchen gave her hope that she’d find him.  There he was, in pajama pants and a well-worn and nicely fit t-shirt, working on some recipe.  He always was coming up with something.

Leaning against the frame of the kitchen entrance, she quietly asked. “What are you doing up?”

Peeta looked up; his blue eyes, tired and yet still dreamy, brightened. Then he returned his focus to the task at hand.  “I couldn’t sleep, Kat.”

“Oh,” she replied. “Well. What are you doing?”

“Making lunch.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. So you won’t have to.”

Blowing out a harsh breath while finding her way behind Peeta’s strong figure, Katniss admitted to him. “Thanks. But I was scared for a moment. I don’t know why.”

“Oh no, my love,” Peeta leaned back to remain connected to his wife, giving her a quick kiss. “I’m right here. I’ll be back in bed as soon as I’m done. I’m almost done.”

Katniss peered over his shoulder. On the counter were two plastic bento boxes, orange and green - the kids’ favorite colors.  Each container had compartments filled with food. But oddly, to Katniss, the items were arranged uniquely.

“What is that?”

Peeta smirked, pointing to every section. “Roast beef and cheese, the French bread I made the other day, carrots, and a blueberry muffin. What else? Their favorites, honey.”

“But you…You made…”

“I know.”

Each item had a special “something”.  Brightly colored initials - C and L - stamped on the top of the miniature muffins. Cute googly eyes on the carrot sticks. Cheese slices cut into perfect triangles.  The meats had been carefully modified into fun shapes.

“The kids don’t need masterpieces. Food all goes into the stomach,” Katniss quietly argued. Being the “non-imaginative” and "sensible" parent, the extra time appeared to be a waste.

“Yeah,” Peeta disagreed. “They do.”

“How so?”

“Trust me.”

The tip of Peeta’s tongue slipped out as he finished placing a few more dots.  “It isn’t much. But it’s the first day of school. Just a way to show them I love ‘em. I won’t see them until tomorrow night.”

Katniss thought of his plan; little Caroline would be attending Kindergarten. It was a huge day. The girl was very ready to take on the world.  Of course, Mr. Logan, at 3 years old, wouldn’t want to get left out either, so Peeta would be the one to pack a meal for him as well.  

“It just sucks I’m not able to create through baking as much,” Peeta sighed. “But I saw a few articles online and this just made sense. This is cool. I want my baby to have the coolest lunch. So, she wins, and I get my kicks too.”

There was no reason to dash Peeta’s idea. It was a hardship emotionally for him to walk away from the bakery that he loved to jump into the corporate world.  But if this was a small token of the love he had for his children and her….why should she deny that?

Katniss smiled as she watched Peeta quietly put way his supplies, and slide Caroline and Logan’s lunches into the refrigerator. He was the perfect father. Fun, caring, full of love and concern. She thanked her lucky stars every day for bringing him into her life.

As he walked by, en route to the cupboard, Katniss reached out and squeezed her husband’s bicep.”

“Peeta Mellark.”

“Yes, Katniss Mellark?”

Surprising him with a pull towards her and a soft kiss on his forehead, she answered. “You amaze me every day.”


End file.
